over1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
'''Wario '''is a Fighting/Poison-type Pokémon. It can take multiple forms by being exposed to certain items. When turning back or switching forms, it loses the moves its base form can't learn. Pokédex Wario is to Mario as Waluigi is to Luigi. Wario can best be described as greedy and gross. It is stronger than it looks. Base Stats HP: 155 Atk: 160 Def: 112 Sp.Atk: 40 Sp.Def: 82 Speed: 40 Bouncy Wario HP: 155 Atk: 160 Def: 130 Sp.Atk: 23 Sp.Def: 23 Speed: 98 Vampire Wario HP: 155 Atk: 180 Def: 100 Sp.Atk: 81 Sp.Def: 33 Speed: 40 Flaming Wario HP: 155 Atk: 100 Def: 82 Sp.Atk: 105 Sp.Def: 31 Speed: 146 Bubble Wario HP: 155 Atk: 50 Def: 126 Sp.Atk: 30 Sp.Def: 144 Speed: 114 Frozen Wario HP: 155 Atk: 50 Def: 160 Sp.Atk: 20 Sp.Def: 132 Speed: 102 Zombie Wario HP: 155 Atk: 180 Def: 147 Sp.Atk: 20 Sp.Def: 112 Speed: 5 Flat Wario HP: 155 Atk: 144 Def: 178 Sp.Atk: 40 Sp.Def: 72 Speed: 30 Electric Wario HP: 155 Atk: 120 Def: 90 Sp.Atk: 103 Sp.Def: 144 Speed: 7 Learnset TMs TM01 (Work Up) TM06 (Toxic) TM07 (Hail) (Frozen Wario) TM08 (Bulk Up) TM09 (Venoshock) TM10 (Hidden Power) TM11 (Sunny Day) (Fire Wario) TM12 (Taunt) TM13 (Ice Beam) (Frozen Wario) TM14 (Blizzard) (Frozen Wario) TM15 (Hyper Beam) TM17 (Protect) TM19 (Roost) (Vampire Wario) TM21 (Frustration) TM24 (Thunderbolt) (Electric Wario) TM25 (Thunder) (Electric Wario) TM26 (Earthquake) TM27 (Return) TM28 (Leech Life) (Vampire Wario) TM30 (Shadow Ball) (Vampire Wario, Zombie Wario) TM31 (Brick Break) TM32 (Double Team) TM34 (Sludge Wave) TM35 (Flamethrower) (Flaming Wario) TM36 (Sludge Bomb) TM38 (Fire Blast) (Flaming Wario) TM40 (Aerial Ace) (Bouncy Wario, Vampire Wario) TM41 (Torment) TM42 (Facade) TM43 (Flame Charge) (Flaming Wario) TM44 (Rest) TM45 (Attract) TM46 (Thief) TM48 (Round) TM50 (Overheat) (Flaming Wario) TM51 (Steel Wing) (Vampire Wario) TM52 (Focus Blast) TM55 (Scald) (Bubble Wario) TM57 (Charge Beam) (Electric Wario) TM58 (Sky Drop) (Vampire Wario) TM59 (Brutal Swing) TM60 (Quash) TM61 (Will-O-Wisp) (Flaming Wario) TM62 (Acrobatics) (Bouncy Wario, Vampire Wario) TM65 (Shadow Claw) (Vampire Wario) TM66 (Payback) TM68 (Giga Impact) TM70 (Aurora Veil) (Frozen Wario) TM71 (Stone Edge) TM72 (Volt Switch) (Electric Wario) TM73 (Thunder Wave) (Electric Wario) TM74 (Gyro Ball) (Bouncy Wario) TM76 (Fly) (Vampire Wario) TM79 (Frost Breath) (Frozen Wario) TM80 (Rock Slide) TM81 (X-Scissor) (Vampire Wario) TM83 (Infestation) TM84 (Poison Jab) TM87 (Swagger) TM88 (Sleep Talk) TM89 (U-Turn) (Vampire Wario) TM90 (Substitute) TM91 (Flash Cannon) (Bouncy Wario) TM93 (Wild Charge) (Electric Wario) TM94 (Surf) (Bubble Wario) TM97 (Dark Pulse) TM98 (Waterfall) (Bubble Wario) TM100 (Confide) Move Tutor *Snore *Electroweb (Electric Wario) *Defog (Vampire Wario) *Low Kick *Uproar *Shock Wave (Electric Wario) *Covet *Bug Bite (Vampire Wario) *Snatch *Iron Tail (Bouncy Wario) *Spite (Zombie Wario) *Iron Defense (Bouncy Wario) *Bounce (Bouncy Wario) *Role Play *Fire Punch *Water Pulse (Bubble Wario) *Iron Head (Bouncy Wario) *Tailwind (Vampire Wario) *Thunder Punch *Focus Punch *Icy Wind (Frozen Wario) *Trick *Ice Punch *Liquidation (Bubble Wario) *Gastro Acid *Foul Play *Super Fang (Vampire Wario) *Sky Attack (Bouncy Wario, Vampire Wario) *Gunk Shot *Drain Punch *Heat Wave (Flaming Wario) *Superpower *Knock Off Category:Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Bouncy Wario Vampire Wario Vampire Wario Zombie Wario Bubble Wario Flaming Wario Electric Wario Frozen Wario Flat Wario